Lennox Scanlon
Lennox Elizabeth Scanlon is a free-spirited 23 year old student at the University of Toledo. She is Mel Burke's niece and the sister of Ryder Scanlon. Her aunt became her and her brother's legal guardian after a family scandal leaves the two of them without their parents. She dresses in an eclectic, artsy and non-conformist fashion and delights in challenging authority figures. In the first few episodes, she seemed to resent the fact that she had to live with her aunt but has since adjusted. She can be a bit boy-crazy. She once pushed Mel and Joe into competing in a dance competition to help under-privileged kids who, in the end, turned out to be a group of really cute guys. (As Mel put it: 'What are these kids in danger of? Becoming models?') In a few words, Lennox can be described as headstrong, opinionated, artistic, and a bit spoiled. It is implied that since her father had funded the installation of the school's new swimming pool, the teachers at her old school were much more accomodating to the wishes of the Scanlon children. In Grant High, however, Lennox gets no special treatment and the principal, Ms. Lunt, is especially intolerant of Lennox's activist-projects of the week. This causes obvious friction between the two and results in Lennox taking up an impassioned stance on free-speech, sometimes leading open acts of student rebellion and protest. However, the adults in her life seemed to have clued in on the fact that Lennox is highly oppositionally defiant, frequently upsetting her when her latest scheme fails to 'piss them off' as intended. Lennox is a talented writer and she knows it. In the first season, she becomes the editor of the school blog but after yet another falling out with school authority, opened up her own unaffiliated blog entitled 'Lennox Explains It All." She shows contempt for mainstream teen pop culture and instead elects to focus her blog on matters close to home, such as her opinions on student rights and free-speech and frequently self-publishes her own poetry in the literary school blog. She holds her publication to very high standards and isn't afraid to tell people the truth about the quality of their submitted work. It's unclear how she feels about the popular kids at school; sometimes she shows immense disdain for the 'populars' and sometimes she considers herself one of them. Either way, Lennox isn't the type to conform to popular opinion or social pressure. She seems self-assured and well aware of her physical attractiveness. She has dated a number of different boys throughout the two seasons and like her aunt and Joe, most episodes feature her going through a 'relationship of the week.' Thus far, her relationship with Zander has lasted the longest. She was in a committed relationship with Zander Carlson, an artist, however after he makes the final decision of going to college in Vermont which ends their relationship. Lennox later met and briefly dated Joe's nephew Marco, but eventually Lennox and Xander got back together. Xander later found out about her relationship with Marco which led to a fight between him and Lennox. Lennox then went to his place to try and explain but found him cheating on her with his roommate which permanently ends their relationship. shj In 2015, She and Zander got engaged after being broken up for a while. Trivia *She wanted to get Mel and Joe together and she did it. *She gives mainly Mel but also Joe advice on dating. *She obviously knew that both Mel and Joe liked each other. *She can't stand when Mel and Joe fight. *She can't act properly when Marco removes his t-shirt. *She is the step-cousin of Dani. *She sometimes makes fun of Ryder. *She is really good at writing. *She saw when Mel and Joe slept together in New Jersey naked. *She lost her virginity when she had sex with Zander. *When Joe was teaching her to drive she accidently knocked over a mailbox. *She'll do anything for a bribe. *She is engaged to Zander. *There have been multiple times people have thought she was pregnant, (Covering for Mel, Get out of gym, etc.) but never actually is Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females